Tampering with fate
by frosty sleeper
Summary: (Set before the lost hero)What if both Roman,and Greek camps gets a glimpse of the future, seeing only those unknown to eachother of the seven?What happens when Annabeth, and Reyna sees more, and tries to stop fate from taking over?Have no fear! Hera is here!Destiny awaits as fate is tampered with. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Hello** my (hopefully)friendly people!**

**I believe I'm getting the hang of this.**

**Any ways,I do not own any thing you see familiar,if so,I would've claimed it by now.**

**WITH OUT FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS,I bring to you,my story.**

* * *

><p>LEO'S P.O.V.:<p>

Leo's heart was beating faster than his legs could run...at _least _ it blocked out the shouts from behind him.

The beat his heart was skipping to was to Staying Alive.

He snorted._Real classy at this point of time._

His curly hair bobbed up,and down in front of his eyes.

The sun was lowering behind the city. It was getting dark for him to make out what was from a far. Tof Leo,streets became endless .Couldn't he just rest for a second?

"PYRO you little loser!",a bulky teen yelled .Leo didn't look back.

He hobbled forth,letting the adrenaline take over his body.

_keep running._He rolled his eyes at the thought._Obviously,I'm going to run._

Death was nearby,but that wasn't an option. It was always nearby.

He ducked,barely missing a stop sign. Leo jogged across the street in a busy area,_finally _catching his breath. He sat down in the middle of a busy cafe. He blended in just enough,to seem normal.

He sighed.

No one was following him. That's a good thing. Than no one would have a search party coming after him.

No one cared for him.

Leo's lips curved downward,but replaced it with a glued-on-sticker kind of smile just as quickly as the frown was on. So what if people didn't care? Leo could take care of himself.

_I'm flaming Valdez! Iv'e escaped flying weird things, and poisonous snakes!_

Leo was stumped. He didn't really know what all these _things _were . The most he could figure out , was the fact he was on the run from everyone. No one believed that the girl had a lizards tail, or a really large dog the size of a bull dozer gave him the scars . The police wanted to turn him into foster care. Sike!

Sweat drizzled across his face. He winced, wiping the sweat off his scars. They ran horizontal of his arm. The wounds stopped bleeding, but the pain was agonizing. He had scrapes, scabs, scars, and bruises, but not burns. He moaned in pain.

Adrenaline must've burned off.

For fun, Leo joked about the situations he was always in. He never took it too seriously,then he'd consider a mental hospital for the dramatization he's been through. Sometimes, when he couldn't sit still, he played connect the dots with his scars.

A loud crash came from behind. Leo swerved his attention to the commotion, groaning at the sight.

_yay me._

It was _them _ again,with trash all over their clean football jerseys. They seemed more ...angry. They called out names that would've been hilarious to Leo if they weren't chasing after him.

"Where are you repair boy?!",one snarled. He was tall for a Sophmore,but he lacked brain capacity. His face was smudged with dirt ,and his brown hair was a wreck. His image wasn't fit for a ruler of the school.

Leo grinned as he hobbled casually in a crowded area, putting his hoodie up remembering his curly hair gave him away.

_It's not my fault they never listen._

Leo found it quite amusing how his talent for mechanics came in handy for him. He told them all not to mess around with the , "fresh meat".

Now look,they were covered in muck, and junk!

Leo knew how it felt to be a loner,confused. He didn't want any body else feeling like that. He maybe smaller,but Leo's clever. Mind as well help others.

Leo pushed his way through the crowd. How do these people walk in heels all day? A couple of times, ladies accidentally walked on his shoes.

Leo being Leo, winked at them. They all rolled their eyes,and kept walking.

He no longer heard their voices,pulling his hoodie back. He yawned.

He read the time:7:39 PM

Was it really that time already? He turned his direction, walking into a quiet neighborhood. Over the bridge,between two tall buildings, sat an empty repair shop Leo took refuge in.

It didn't take Leo long to reach the shop.

He went through the back,climbing through a window, tired. He sighed.

There was work beches,after work benches,but no tools. He emptied out his pockets scattering pins,coins,metal,and springs.

Leo placed the coins he found in a jar. So far, he had about fifteen dollars and a couple pennies.

Leo received electricity from other power sources near him. Rewiring the stores circuits.

He flicked the switch on for the light. He picked his backpack up from the floor. School.

_I hate school._

At least Piper was there. She believed him about those stories. Gosh, she would never accept the fact Leo was homeless if Leo ever got the courage to tell her.

Piper Mclean was the daughter of_ the Mclean. _She didn't like the attention this brings, but she "supposedly" stole a car, even though her dad could buy her one. Attention, eh?

Whatever.

At least she considers Leo as a friend.

He cracked a smile. They were best friends. Piper has his back, and he has hers.

The room was large. Leo aligned the benches on the side of the walls. They were cluttered with different gadgets he built, and blue prints surrounded by pencils, and markers.

He found a portable bed the other day, and a couple ripped up blankets. Leo felt guilty.

He knew he couldn't stay in one place for so long. Bad things would happen. He had to leave soon before those weird things start to happen.

_What do you even call these things?_

* * *

><p><strong>SO, how was it ? <strong>

**Not too much going on, but the next chapter will have more action. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING. I'm warming up to this story. Review what you want, I have my own opinions as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again!**

**Any who,**

**Thank you all SOO much for reviewing, and reading!**

**I try to update when I can. Schedules sadly, do not fit me well.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU SEE FAMILIAR TO YOU.**

* * *

><p>NICO'S P.O.V.<p>

He muffled a scream,choking on his nightmare.

Bianca Di 'angelo.

It's been years since her death, but it replayed vividly in his dreams. Tormenting him. She had visit once to tell Nico it wasn't Percy's fault, and grudges is what Hades children needs to let go of. He felt betrayed by everyone in that moment, thinking about how cruel it was to trap him in a hotel with his only relative living for decades, ripping her away from him. He wanted to scream at Artemis, scream at everyone it wasn't fair.

He sat up straight, grasping for air. He clutched his chest, as if his heart was going to leave him too. A minute passed as he breathed in, and out. Nico sighed.

_Get a grip on yourself. She's OK. You're fine._

He looked at his surroundings. He was in the Hades cabin. For a bunch of dead guys, they did a pretty good job with building his obsidian palace.

Annabeth complimented it,though she was annoyed to know the lining wasn't righ saying," It's a disgrace under my watch."

A loud bang came from outside. Nico turned his attention to the sound. It must be the Stoll brothers pranking again. He shook it off, and rolled his eyes, turning to face his pillow, wanting to sink into it. Nico wished good luck to who ever this poor camper was.

Another loud thud.

He hesitated for a moment. The Stolls are usually swift movers. A girls voice mumbled random names, groggily.

_Ok. So this isn't the Stolls._

Nico tried to think of the possibilities. It could be a new Hermes kid. Maybe Travis got Katie in the pranking business- or worse- a group of Hecate girls. He shivered at the endless possibilities of pranks they could hold if one of those options were true. Was Nico the only one who heard this?

There used to be a few campers who lived year-round, but now the camp is full thanks to fish face. It couldn't _just _be Nico who heard this person walking around, too early in the morning.

He heard a different voice speaking in a hushed tone, " Just get her to Rachel."

Nico pulled the blankets off, peering through the window curiously. It was a group of four girls. Three of them tried to steady a girl in the middle. She looked straight forward, but everything else she did wasn't. She seemed fairly young, gripping on to an arrow,bow slung on the back of her,hiding behind a mess of brown,and blond hair. This was a daughter of Apollo Nico assumed. Artemis, and her hunters were somewhere else. Thank goodness.

Nico wasn't too fond of their lieutenant; pine cone face.

He tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

A girl with wavy auburn hair,wearing a pink night gown retorted,"It's not my fault she is like this! I would give her to you, but you got her into this!"

She wasn't supermodel gorgeos,but she was simple,and pretty. She had dirt on her dress,with teeth in the front that were slightly bigger than the rest of her teeth.

Another girl with her ginger hair frizzy, and a mess shushed the Aphrodite girl. She wore a black gown,like the ones judges where with red lining the inside. She had a white collard shirt with a grey vest under the robe peeking out from shoulder level. A tie of red and golden stripes matched the scarf around her neck. A black stick hung loosely out of her robes, and she wore a necklace with a torch on it. Nico almost said she was the statue of liberty's kid, but It was a Hecate girl. She seemed around the lines of Nicos age.

Nico thought the Apollo girl said enchiladas. He laughed at the thought of Grover,and his obsession for enchiladas. For a,"crippled",guy,he could run -_especiaply _on enchilada night.

The girl in pink rolled her eyes, keeping the Apollo girl from falling back. She gave a dirty look to the girl who seemed guilty.

Her skin was pale, making her freckles pop out. She was fairly pretty even with her brown hair sticking out. She seemed frail though, barely helping the Apollo girl. She didn't make any sounds when moving. She was half awake, which is acceptable for four in the morning.

Poppy 's bloomed all around her. Nico recognized her around camp. Odd really. She's Hypnos's daughter.

Nico watched in unbelief, murmuring,"seriously? "

The harpies didn't even attack! Where are they when you need chicken patrol? They walked farther, and farther out of his sight,still failing at bickering quietly.

What is a group of girls doing early in the morning?

Nico slid his aviator jacket on, quietly following the girls through the shadows,pulling on whatever shoes were there.

All of them, including Nico entered the cave. It was odd enough Rachel was wide awake, but creepy to know she was expecting them. She wasn't very happy to be bothered with company over.

Nico shifted from one shadow, to the next, not even breaking a sweat. This compared to previous shadow traveling is a walk in the park.

Nico gawked at the cave. It had paint splattered everywhere, with a mini fridge, and a big bed. It wasn't dirty, but it gave him the sense of comfort. Dark purple sheets were draped on the ceiling. Sketch after sketch was plastered on the cave walls. Nico looked to the side of Rachel; it was Annabeth holding an intense glare towards the shadows. Nico almost yelped when she stared directly in the shadow he was hiding in. He quickly hid in a shadow above their heads.

It's like she _knows _Nico was eaves dropping. In his defence, an Athenian child would've done the same.

Annabeth scared Nico. He wouldn't show it, but he was afraid of her. He believed Athena made Annabeth while thinking of a bear or a wolf.

She stared once more, but turned her focus to the girls. She was calculating possibilities as to why four girls were up early. Her grey eyes were storming, seeming like they can peer through their souls.

Gosh that was creepy.

Annabeth cracked a smile at the daughter of Hecate. Rachel folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently at the girls. They sat the Apollo girl down next to Annabeth, gaping for air. They looked like gold fishes with out water.

"Well?" Rachel asked, glaring at the girls. A moment passed by. The Apollo girl said another name sounding like October. She hissed, grumpy.

Rachel face palmed, rubbing her temples. Annabeth looked stunned by how Rachel seemed furious for a second. Nico had the same expression.

Who would've guessed the lenient fortune cookie could be sour? There's a new day for everything.

Rachel spoke, " Cordelia, what happened this time?"

Nico cocked his head thinking,_This time? What do you mean this time?_

They stood up straighter,maintaining their breaths. The Hecate girl hissed, glaring at the Apollo girl. She stated," I told them not to touch my wand! And what do they do? They touched the bu-wand! They touched the wand." Cordelia corrected. She continued flabbergasted,using many hand gestures,"They tried a spell on Angelica!"

Rachel stared at the wonky girl. Angelica said," Ella likes books.",nodding her head as if she agreed with herself. She held onto Annabeth with a tight grip on her shoulder . Annabeth was trying to fight the urge to swat the young girls hand off. She continued, " Ella's funny. Ella likes cinnamon." She let go ,and giggled to play with her arrow in hand. Dangerous much?

What in the name of tarturus did they give Angelica? Laughing gas in a spell? Is she hallucinating?

Rachel ignored Angelica, asking Cordelia with a stern look," who touched your wand?" Cordelia pointed at the other two. Hypnos's daughter raised her hands up in defense, as she yawned. She retorted," Hey! In my offence, queen bee,"she jabbed her thumb to the Aphrodite girl," dared me to do it!"

"To touch not only my wand,but my spell books mother gave me as well?!I entrusted you guys not to touch them! Now look!",Cordelia exasperated. Her face was the color of molten lava. Any second now, and Nico was sure she'd spew out steam. Hecates children tend to be over dramatic, and cartoonish. Though, this one seems a bit crazier.

Rachel saw where this was going, and interrupted," Helena,what happend?" The Aphrodite girl murmured something.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

The giggling Angelica stopped,pulling on a slack face. Annabeth turned her attention to the Apollo girl. Angelica shivered, " poor Athena's child. She falls in a big hole and then BAM!",she makes a gesture for an explosion," she falls in to Tarturus with a big ugly spider." She made a sour face dozing off.

Rachel, and Annabeth plastered a horrified expression. Though, Nico was sure they heard two different things. Annabeth nearly drops when someone brings up the word spider. Knowing that one of her siblings will drop in a whole with a large spider , brought on a whole different atmosphere. She probably forgot about the Tarturus part.

Nico scrunched up his nose in confusion.

_Why does she keep saying stupid stuff?_

Helena shook her head," we didn't think the unicorn hor-wand",she pointedly corrected,"would work. We both held on to it at the same time, aiming at the Hermes cabin, but Angelica got in the way. I'm so sorry!" She wailed dramatically. Nico had a hunch this was a cover up.

_That's an understatement, along with a horrible excuse._

Though,Nico understood why someone wanted revenge on the Hermes cabin. They always played tricks on everyone. Too bad it wasn't worth getting revenge back on them.

The Hecate girl bit back a comment. Rachel sighed, finding pity for these girls. She relaxed, unfolding her arms. Her complexion softened ," Guys, I told you not to mess around with magic. Aurora", she turned her attention to Hypnos's daughter," I've told you not all demigods inherit all their godly parents gifts. Sometimes, it's better off not having to know something." Annabeth, and Cordelia was about to interject, but Rachel continued." Cordelia, did you tell Chiron about this?"

The said girl shook her head,"No, we panicked."

"What were you trying to get out of this Aurora?" Annabeth asked, truthfully curious. Rachel ,and Aurora shared a glance,before Aurora spoke. She fidgeted where she stood," it was to...see what my future looked like."She didn't look her in the eye.

Good. Gods forbid Sleeps daughter gets hypnotized.

Nico rolled his eyes,looked_ like? Your Hypnos's daughter. It'll probably have a coma, and sheep's, with tiny clouds on top. _

Nico shifted from another shadow, facing them directly. The sun was rolling into the sky slowly.

"Hmm..", Annabeth pondered. Aurora flinched as if someone was about to attack. It occurred to Nico how Aurora was awake. Doesn't all Hypnos's kids sleep ALL the time? Not literally, but most of the time. They're still half mortal. Maybe she inherited her moms genes for sleeping. It could happen.

Rachel stepped in before Annabeth further dissected the situation." Cordelia, I need you three to get Chiron. He knows more about magic than the rest of us."

Cordelia huffed in annoyance, and left with the two other demigods running after her. Nico guessed if this wasn't Hecates daughter, she would've been claimed by Athena.

Irony really, Athena's children has the most difficulty on the topic of pride. Nico yawned.

A moment passed by. Rachel swirved her attention to Angelica. She muttered under her breath,"Just because she's Apollo's child, does not mean she can tell the future." Angelica gazed out into the outside. She paused for a moment and then smiled, but shook her head with an irritated expression afterwards. She stayed calm now, her expression became determined as she nodded, looking away,and directed her attention to Annabeth.

_what a strange Child of Apollo._

Something wasn't right. This little kid who might be possessed by who-knows-what,became silent;still. Nico shifted closer to the three, almost touching them.

Rachel stepped closer to Angelica,"you feeling alright?" Angelica stayed silent. A hint of anxiousness peered over her eight year old face. She turned towards Rachel,gesturing for her to come closer. Rachel hesitated, but walked towards her.

Nico swore Angelica looked directly at him,smug and everything.

_Where are they?_

Swiftly,she grabbed on to Rachel's arm,causing both her, and Rachel to drop cold. Annabeth tried pulling them up,struggling to seperate them. It was like they were glued together. Nico instinctively jumped out of the shadow. So what if he got in trouble? No person dares to even say a word to him,let alone scold him.

The problem was the fact that no matter how much force he used to get out, he couldn't. The shadows kept him still.

Green smoke crept out of Angelica, and Rachel. The oracles green smoke took shape of tiny tarantulas. Annabeth tried to move away, but she froze completely,instincts to flee failing her. Theybecame bigger, and bigger,looking more life like. Nico heard eerie laughter, taunting the daughter of Athena.

She let out a scream as the spiders crept on her,leaving cobweb like traces. Nico struggled with getting out. The shadows were trying to keep him there,wrapping him in a hold.

Nico panicked. This hasn't happened before. Shadows are supposed to be loyal to Nico. He tugged, and pulled,grunting. It became hard for him to move,and fight it. It had dawned on Nico,

_Magic. The rooms enchanted._

"Annabeth! Help! Please!", Nico hollered. She looked at the spiders,tears forming. Nico winced.

He forgot Annabeth isn't some type of robot the Hephaestus cabin would make. She was still a human being,deathly afraid of spiders.

She regained her posture,looking like the leader she has always been. Putting emotions behind her. She put on a scowl,snapping," Who speaks to me",she demanded.

The spiders taunted,"Ghost king,Nico, the cursed one is waiting! Ghost king, Ghost king,the precious jewel remembers!Angel,colors,they're coming back so soon!",over and over again.

Annabeth shrieked.

_oh great. They can talk too.…Colors?_

Annabeth stiffly shifted her self to face a shadow. She called out,"where are you?"

She was mentally fighting a battle. She wanted them all to get off her. She swatted at the spiders,but they weren't physically there;they just stuck on her.

The green gas was coming out of really creepy places like Angelicas nostrils. More spewed out of her,forming a cloud with pictures moving on it.

She was so close to Nico, he was sure she could hear him breath. He yelped in front of her ,"hurry!" She didn't think it was possible, but she grabbed a hold of a shadow,deceasing as the sun showed. Revealing Nico in shock.

She let go,as the spiders scurried back in the fog. Nico saw how the pictures flickered on. Annabeth ran to the force field, and desperately tried to crack it open.

Nico turned his head to see Chiron, Helena,Cordelia,and Aurora pounding on thin air. Percy was still in his pajamas,trying to slice through with riptide.

More campers half awake,but still armed were trying to help. The Athenan campers, and Apollo cabin seemed as though they were yelling. Nico couldn't tell; it was like the cave was sound proof.

Nothing's ever happened like this in camp. A magical force field in a magical forcefield.

How long were they there?

Nico watched the cloud in awe,"Annabeth",he spoke. She kept putting pressure on it. The outside world seemed to be going by quickly. It seemed as though it was around noon time. Only Percy, Cordelia,and Aurora stayed. Could they see Annabeth on the other side?

Nico looked down at Rachel and Angelica,still in the same position.

So _this _is what happens to crazy people. They start out with marker stains on their clothes, and then becomes the oracle.

Go figure.

Nico shook off the stupid analogy. No matter how powerful his father is,he still had ADHD.

The cloud became thin like a mirror,displaying a scene of the Underworld.

"Annabeth,look", Nico said more sturnly. She stopped kicking,moving closer to Nico. She growled,gritting her teeth,unable to hide her anger," What do you need."

He gulped,pointing at the cloud,"We're trapped Annabeth. Can't you see? It's magic.I-I think it wants us to stay.",he stammered.

A girl about Nicos age,slumped down on an island, watching fellow spirits drift off. Her hair was brown and curly,falling onto her shoulders. They stuck out,reminding Nico of cotton candy. Her eyes were golden,and brown, twinkling. She pondered,looking towards Hades castle. The lost ghosts bumped into each other, mumbling to themselves.

"Lord of the dead,and still,he couldn't even let his daughter have a fair life."She sighed.

Nicos eyes darkened. _Bianca. _

He knew exactly what she meant. This brought Nico back to his Nightmare.

He continued watching with an interest. This was Asphodel,shouldn't she be confused?

Annabeth hastily crouched down next to Rachel,and Angelica,nearly tripping over herself. She shook it off, focusing on any injuries she could see on the two.

The girl perked up with a smile,and spoke again,calling out to the endless fields of debris,and spirits,"Hunter!Come out please?"Silence,only echoes of the dead. She rolled her eyes playfully,"Please,oh mighty young lady miss Hunter! I will...",she paused.

Nico chuckled. This must be a deceased demigod. Young one too.

"..I'll tell you about my horse dad talked to me about!"She had gotten up from her spot,floating-or was it technically standing for the dead?"When I was alive of course,and Baton Rouge!",she continued,trailing off.

Nico thought about visiting this one spirit. She appealed with a strong aura to him.

A green baseball hat bobbed out from the spirits. It came closer,and closer to the girl. Her smile reached from one side,to the next. And then _her _face appeared with a smile. The smile that should be here,with Nico.

" Hold your horses, I'm here Hazel."

She was just like how she was the last time she had visit,but not gloomy at all. She was lively for a dead person. She climbed up on the island.

Nico scowled,twinge of jealousy was rising,boiling again. She was supposed to be with her brother,mapping out how to exactly live. She was supposed to comfort Nico,and tell him everything will be okay. That he's not alone.

_That smiles meant for me._

"Hunter!" Hazel gave Bianca a bear hug,"How have you been?". They let go. Bianca rolled her eyes,"oh,the usual. Feeling a bit dead,but I'm fine."

"Oh Percy,why are you sleeping there?" Annabeth asked. She watched the cloud with intent. What did she see?

Hazel laughed."ah,how has your...brother been? Angel you say?" Bianca nodded. As far as Nico could understand,she was referring to him. Hopefully.

"He's fine up there...he's just-I don't like his future Haze. His powers will... lure a family member of mine into dangers. He's not the swiftest person out there. He's gonna get himself killed one day!" She shook her head,as Hazel was mesmerized.

Hazel laughed,"blasphemous Hunter! When will I meet this mighty brother of mine? He's all you talk about." Nico was pleased to know Bianca remembers him. He was excited now.

_A person who's dead,but still-admires ME?_

Bianca laughed,as the duo sat down.

Nico frowned. It's like his memories want to escape,but is taped down to his brain. Nothing could actually be remembered by his past life. Only flashes of his old life came up once in awhile, and slipped back into a coma. It was a splitting headache really.

Annabeth sat closer to the thin cloud,wrapping her arms around her knees. Nico sat down,though from a distance. The sun was setting,and Percy was sleeping along with Aurora. The night had fallen so quickly.

Annabeth bellowed in rage,balling up her fist as if she was going to punch someone,"Hera you can't do this! That's not fair!"

_Holy cow._

"what's wrong?" Hazel asked,a frown settling on her face,"You're not laughing when I joke about meeting Angel,Hunt."Bianca fidgeted, not looking Hazel in the eye.

"Haze-there's this thing dad offered me..."she trailed off.

Hazel looked uncertain. Nico felt unsteady,not sure of what she's going to say.

"What did he offer you?", Hazel asked.

Bianca looked everywhere,but at Hazel.

Hazel asked again,not joking at all," Hunter,what did he offer you?"

Nico was fiddling with his skull ring,twitching at the silence.

A moment passed before she said anything. Bianca was uncomfortable,she had lowered her head behind her floppy green hat. She sighed,"Dad offered me a new life."

Nicos heart sank. She continued,"I have one more to go before I-you know-"

"Hit paradise and leave me."Hazel interjected, sadly. Hazel continued,"Leave Angel to fend for himself without you,even though he's lonely."

Bianca looked up to Hazel responding,"I-I made it this far Hazel.I can't stop because my siblings aren't comfortable!Levi ,you know I've been dreaming to live a life-any life!You should know how that feels,we both lost it for...",she trailed off,not wanting to finish the sentece.

Nico fingered the figurine he kept in his pocket.

Hazel softened a bit,looking down at the sea of ghosts. She asked softly,"will you remember me?"

Bianca looked at Hazel like she had two heads,"what?"

Hazel said her question a little louder,"Will you...",she hesitated,but continued,"remember me,and your brother?"

Bianca smirked,"Only if you get that horse you've been talking about."

Hazel nodded in satisfaction,determined. She pretended to be angry,and old,"Once you get up there, I don't want to see you unless you're crinkly and old,ya hear me Hunter? I want to see grand children,in your time line."

Biance looked at Hazel,and Hazel looked at Bianca trying to keep a straight face.

Epic. Fail.

They laughed,at eachother,cackling like witches,and snorting. Nico tugged a smile on,but still felt troubled. Maybe he could ,"accidentally",bump into her knew life.

A small smile danced along his face. He tought he was bipolar ,changing moods so quickly.

Annabeth wasn't comprehending information from the cloud. Her expression looked like she thought this was fake-it was a trick in the light.

Gosh,whatever Annabeth saw was not good. It was like an on,and off switch kept being flicked from anger to grief.

The two stopped laughing. Bianca was the first to speak up,"In my next life I'll be a daughter of two demigods." Hazel seemed excited,"Now you get both parents instead of one!"

Bianca nodded,grinning,"Oh Haze,I get to live life!I just wish you didn't have to stay here. You were very brave to save your mother from punishment."

Hazel slumped down as if thinking,_Oh yeah,I still have to stay here._

Bianca shifted uncomfortably apologizing. Hazel shrugged,and said,"It's OK,I just miss her. I haven't found her yet."

Bianca scooched closer to her,"Hey,you'll find her someday. Remember? Time doesn't matter when you're dead."She half joked. It didn't help much.

* * *

><p><strong> So,what did you think? I was intentionally going to stop at the part where Nico noticed her,but uhh...I was kinda on a roll with the whole,Bianca-is-in-disguise-as-Hunter-and-Hazel-actually -does-know-Bianca part.<strong>

**BUT the next chapter I'll probably leave you hanging by a thread.I don't think this was my best .It's kinda lengthy for some readers.**

**Oh well.**

**NOW, for my references...if you recognized ANY of them at all,you're a smart cookie.(::)(::)(::)(::) Take one and pass it along.**

**Oooh,did you like my OC's? (Just askin'. I'm just using them to move the story along...)I thought their names were pretty shifty.**

**Thanks for reading!Any questions,or comments,please...don't hold back. Seriously.**

**~Frosty Sleeper**


End file.
